The HellfireComms 3 Word Story
by KevROB948
Summary: Ever wondered what the site was like before the whole layout change? If you're a new member, one of the things you missed out on was the 3 Word Story! Check it out here!


**The HellfireComms 3 Word Story**

**Written by the members of HellfireComms (Dot) com**

There was a Umbreon who had a big problem, he needed apples. One of us would not get to be a zombie, but who would need a stupid story like this? Spamming retards can go to hell. That jerk sucked my huge cock/rooster! Well, spamming is what people do on this thread because they are stupid. I concur. Also, pie is good. KITTEN DANCE EVERYONE! Then we all DANCE MORE! Then FRIENDSHIP! TEAMWORK! ANIME! :D EARTH! FIRE! WIND! But not Heart. Wind? Any way you're just gay. (also isn't it written anyway not any way?) You're just homophobic. (yes but i didn't know what to put after that so i gave the english language a middle finger, because i can 8-) ) We all are meant to be heroes! But, we act like idiots. No we don't. But we are all not the heroes you are.

An angry kitty who likes pie. (Mice flavored pie! With mice, beer, and coke.) Also we enjoy eating babies. They have pizza cheeks! The crazy dude ate those babies, with some mustard and a side dish of potatoes which we licked on a day, that was yesterday. The day after the pie was cut into 100 tiny slices, with a pizza cutter that was possessed by a doctor called Stien. (The leading expert on pimp-ology. He was collecting money when, that fat guy FALCON PUNCHED him into a wall of pancakes! Then he stood on the tip of KIRBY! He ate his own penis, and died of a weird disease. (Probably an STD.) Your mother's vagina is full of mysterious crap from me. :) Bite my shiny black jamaican ass. Now this story...has turned shit into worse shit. I took a shit.

This is iced tea. Your cat wants tea for his girl because she's a very hot one. Then the cat got laid by a hooker with one leg darker than the thing near her you know what. Suddenly, some weird Pokemon fell off of a cliff. Prinnies said dood. That was amazing! Now this is No More Heroes. Guy tries to make some love with a furry. (He does unfortunately.) Then he ate his PS3 because he couldn't get a job at the ice cream factory of Haagen Dazz.

But, uh oh! They are out for dragon blood to reincarnate the Wizard of Oz as an emo filled with puppies in his sword. On the table, was a sword (No wait, duhhhh!) to take over the Overlord's castle that is filled with poisonous BATS! A drunken SuperMan suddenly bust through a supermarket filled with food. Story is shit in my pants. When at home, it's still shit IN THE BATHROOM! (NintendoCapriSun FTW!) Really it is full of shit. Now the keyblade that Superman obtained transformed into BatMan resulting in a minor Pime Taradox.

Oh, good god...THE CITY'S BEEN FUCKIN' DESTROYED and we DO NOT WANT! another Sonic 06 please. FTA's on a fucking rampage with the Captain and Silver doing the robot which is fucking up all good graphical images. Oh no! All of our _ are gone! ( It's the book "How to take our women and give them good jobs!" By TheHellDragon Also, they took'ur jobs!) No bullshit here!

Oh no, I...ran out of...a bunch of...words for this three word story! (Definitely not a shameless plug.) Now I'm in some deep shite. Dammit! I need a better thread of yarn, (Do you see what I did there?) so I can have something to rant about on GameSpot. Explosives are stuff that makes babies go boom. (Like dynamite along with bombs.) Come back when you have enough bubbles for Kratos, so he can blow up some retarded fan idiots that wank at retarded, shitty games!

Fuck RougeFalcon122's life, but not ORyans', Gallade Roxas', or mine. Kirby's a cannibal because he ate my mum and had some indigestion, which forced him to to get his bowl of soup back from Tidus, in order to get Sora more gel for that damn 4th Chaos Emerald. DON'T TOUCH IT! Find the computer so we can destroy the moon, just in time to go play Sonic Adventure 2. Watch out for Eggman's spiky balls! If you're not careful, you will get hit by a flying Playstation. But you can destroy it with your mind like a badass. One would say I don't know. But I do! Then you or maybe not you will become a frog that will kiss the princess. (TRANSFORMATION CENTRAL!) LET'S GET MOVING! "DON'T TOUCH IT AGAIN!" Sounds like being a princess isn't that easy! No more time to beat the stage.

Stop Sonic 06 from destroying the only chance of Silver having a relationship with the Human that...tried to kiss that blue anthropomorphic (Remember Amy, this is Sonic. If he's black, silver, or any color besides blue, He's not Sonic. Unless he turned into a werehog of course.) hedgehog named Sonic. God of War is going to kill a god (Who would've guessed?) like a boss. The god was a hellish little boat captain named NTom64! Because NTom64 is a crazy man from Manchester...or something. Ron is a great zombie. Is TheHellDragon a dragon? No shite! (He's also from hell, or Hades if you're from ancient Greek Mythology. Or David Jaffe's head, of course.)

Let's go eat a big and long (This sure is suggestive, ain't it?) submarine sandwich with yellow mustard, so I can kill the one they call, Fat Man. (Cue MegaMan music!) However someone said that NTom is going to kill him for me. Atleast, until TheHellDragon intervened with a dragon ironically from hell. Fastest Thing Alive also popped in to say "I'm...a little teapot short and STOUT! This is not my handle. (Oh sh*t son!) Where were we when this happened? I didn't even know when the party was starting. Let's have some cake and drink blood before we try killing Micheal Bay. But we didn't, Woop! Woop! Woop! Woop! Woop! Woop! Woop! enough becoming dog shite.

Zoidberg's a battery powered retard. This story is getting worse and becoming dog shite. (You just realized this now?) Soon after, TheHellDragon did a pretty terrible thing which included BAAAAAATS and Michael Bay. Then the Transformers movie never happened so everybody was pretty enraged at TheHelldragon. He was disapproving of that computer room, which killed his happiness because the meme was full of bull feces, but that was stopped. We think at the point when something interesting finally happened in the COMPUTER ROOM again. It caused Torch (From FTCR go visit it now, best place on the net for Sonic stuff. You see, that's a shameless plug!) to laugh manically.

captainblue50 was suddenly KILLED thanks to AxelRyman. Someone suffered however, he ate french people until he ate french toast and became French! Thus, AxelRyman decided to dedicate his righteous hair to everyone at the Michael Bay hanging. I said "LEAVE MICHAEL-(Overruled biatch!) "You don't belong." "Transformers 1 was-" "a piece of-" "It wasn't that bad!" "Says the big talking walrus man covered in sweat because he had just taken a jog around the internet.

"Whew! I'm beat!" He was ready for some great tasting milk, Coca Cola, Cheetos, Pringles, Ruffles, and even stuff like TVs. But he wants one and an Xbox for Halo Reach which wasn't on Ebay so I pre-ordered it at GameStop until I realized that the copies were all sold out. But it's okay, I have Halo 9001! But that doesn't work on her Xbox because it is a toaster. How did we happen to...wait...I've suddenly combusted!

That's all folks!


End file.
